Dragonfire Fairy's Destiny
by Robert Teague
Summary: One-shot, and part of the Mirta Chronicles. Far in the future, with the very existence of the Magical Universe at stake, Bloom goes to meet her destiny. Revised 12/22/12.


Dragonfire Fairy's Destiny

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Winx Club fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made and you let me know.

Queen Bloom of Domino, Fairy of the Dragonfire, flew through space on the way to meet her destiny. She was traveling at a speed no ship could match, and entirely under her own power. She was surrounded by flames in the shape of the Great Dragon. The flames covered an area the size of a star system, and was so bright that, when the light arrived, people on the planets she passed would see it in broad daylight.

She could see IT ahead; a huge mass of blackness parsecs in radius, reflecting no light at all. It could only be seen against the background of stars. It was called the Devourer, and had destroyed countless stars and planets. Left unchecked, it would absorb the entire Magical Universe. So far nothing any civilization had thrown at it had made the slightest difference. Indeed, no one was sure if it had even noticed.

"It will notice me, though," she thought. It had to. She was the only chance the universe had.

As she flew, the thought back on how she had come to this point. "How many years?" she thought. The faces of the people she had known came to her, and she sighed. Maybe, when this was over, she would see them again. She hoped so; she was so tired. Only the Great Dragon's promise kept her going.

Miss Faragonda... she missed her friend and teacher, as well as the others she had known at the three schools.

She had been at Faragonda's bedside as she breathed her last. Bloom had held her withered hand and cried. Suddenly the fingers flexed, getting her attention.

"Bloom..." said Faragonda, half-open eyes regarding her, "Listen. I know quite well that your seeming immortality is wearing on you. You are tired of seeing the universe change while you stay the same. Be patient. Your destiny is coming."

"But how long?" Bloom asked, "How long do I have to wait? How long do I have to suffer as people I meet one day are long dead the next?"

"I cannot say," was the reply, "But hold to what you learned as you gained each fairy form; your experiences and the wisdom that came with them. It will sustain you. I promise."

"I'll- I'll do my best, ma'am," she said.

"I know you will. Goodbye, Bloom. I'm proud of you, and I love you." And the old fairy's body burst into sparkling dust, and was gone.

Bloom had been inconsolable for a long time.

Alfea still existed; she had been Headmistress for a time, and knew it was in good hands now.

Thinking of Alfea brought Cloud Tower and Miss Griffin to mind. Cloud Tower had been destroyed, and Griffin killed, when an entity she had refused entrance to attacked. Many student witches had died as well. The school had been rebuilt, but had never recovered its former prestige.

And then she thought of the Trix.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy had died when they chose the wrong partner for a scheme, and he turned on them, blasting them to atoms for failing a mission. She could not honestly feel much for them, but their partner had been caught and executed for their murders. So at least the scales were balanced.

Red Fountain had continued its mission after Saladin retired, though the school was in its fourth reincarnation, last she had heard.

Thinking of Red Fountain led to thoughts about...

Sky... her first love. They had so wanted to be married, but it was not to be. His duties as King of Eraklyon, and her duties as both Princess of Domino and Guardian Fairy made it impossible. Both had offered to abdicate, but the other would not hear of it. They talked and argued and fought, but in the end remained apart. The Dragonfire would not allow Bloom to birth a child, and that was the critical point. No heir, no wedding. Great Dragon but she hated politics.

Sky had married Diaspro, and she had given birth to three beautiful blond children, two boys and a girl. She proved to be a competent queen, but was never widely popular like Sky. She had watched as Sky and Diaspro grew old while she still appeared to be a young woman of about thirty.

Sky's children grew up, married, took over the reins of government, became wise and just rulers, and had led the beginning of Eraklyon's golden age. Then they too grew old and passed on their stations.

All of them were long since dust.

Her Earth parents, Mike and Vanessa, had eventually moved to Domino where they were welcomed and became part of the royal family. They had died at ripe old ages, happy and content.

Kiko was still a rabbit, and even if he was a magical being, eventually he too died of old age.

Her real parents, Oritel and Miriam, had lived much longer lives, as was usual in the Magical Universe. They were saddened by the news Bloom could not give them an heir, but had still left her the throne.

So much time had passed, and things had changed so much, she could no longer find their graves. To the people of Domino they were the stuff of legend, their exploits told to children as bedtime stories. She had always thought they would have been pleased with that legacy.

Bloom had held the throne for nearly three thousand years. When she had discovered the people were starting to worship her,  
and cults had started in her name, that was more than the fairy could bear. She had never been interested in power or fame, and certainly wasn't going to let this continue. She personally disbanded the cults, and let the people see she was just a person, a fairy, not a goddess.

Finally she declared enough was enough. She gave up the throne in favor of the best qualified couple she had been able to find. They had started a new dynasty that lasted several thousand years.

She left the Palace, moving into a small apartment and reconnecting with the people, making new friends and taking new lovers. She married twice, but in spite of her efforts, looking for ways to extend their lives, both husbands had eventually succumbed to the ravages of time. After her second husband, she never married again.

As the Guardian Fairy she still had to keep her home safe. Twice more she had been forced to reclaim the throne to protect Domino. She hadn't wanted to do so, but that had been her best option. Both times she relinquished the rulership as soon as she could. The last time had been... what, twenty thousand years ago?

As time passed, her power grew, but her understanding and control grew too. Other worlds began calling on her to help in times of need. She stopped wars, saved people in danger from natural disasters, suggested solutions to problems that made lives better.

Her proudest moment was when the Dragonfire renewed the fusion process of an old sun with three inhabited planets. In the fading light of their sun, all three were dying. The star brightened with renewed vigor, and she was told she had given it another billion years of life, and the planets as well. While she was very happy it had worked, she hoped not to be around when it faded again.

She had found out her deeds were documented and remembered, and despite her best efforts, could not stop others from making her out to be more than she was. She was proud to be the Fairy of the Dragonfire, and help people who needed it, but she had never intentionally sought out fame. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She would not go into hiding, or stop helping; that would betray everything she was.

From thinking about her legacy, Bloom's thoughts turned to the rest of the Winx Club. As best friends they had been on many adventures together, faced many horrible and dangerous entities, found love, and their destinies.

As long-lived as fairies were, they too eventually succumbed to age. When each one knew it was time, she called the others to her and they were with her as she returned her essence to the planet that birthed her.

Tecna had been the first, and she flew up over the capitol of Zenith and met her fate. The fairy dust left behind settled over Zenith, making the buildings a little shinier, the technology a little more efficient, the data routes a little faster.

Aisha became one with the oceans of Andros, her essence touching all the living creatures in the water, making them a little stronger.

Musa's last song was heard by everyone on Melody. It was not sad, but full of life, and hope, and vigor, and the beauty of it smote the hearts of all.

Stella passed in a burst of sunlight that was seen even on the night side of Solaria. The sun gave life, and Stella did the same. Later generations of Solarians lived noticeably longer than most other people.

Bloom stood with Flora on the last day of her life. They were deep in a forest on Linphea that no one had ever visited before.

"Don't be sad, Bloom," said Flora, gently taking her friend's head in her hands. "This is the cycle of existence. I know it and accept it, and am glad to be part of it." She kissed Bloom on the forehead.

"I know, Flora, I miss you already," answered Bloom, giving her old friend a hug.

The Flower Fairy smiled sadly. "And I you. And I miss my parents, and Miele, and Mirta, and Lucy, and our friends. It is time for me to go as well."

She stepped away from the Dragonfire Fairy, then stopped and looked back at her. "I have known since we became roommates at Alfea that your fate would different from the rest of us. Be strong, Bloom. Endure. Don't become bitter, cursing your destiny; after all, you don't know what it is... yet."

Tears poured down Bloom's face. "I'll try."

Again Flora paused, looking thoughtful "I think... I think that... somehow... we will all be together again, before the end."

She looked up. "Goodbye, Bloom. I love you." Flora changed to her original fairy form and flew up, up above the trees, past the birds and far into the skies of her home. There was a burst of fairy dust, which the wind caught and blew away.

Bloom smiled slightly. "I love you too, Flora. Goodbye, and thank you. You've given me hope again."

She stayed in the forest for some time, watching as her friend's essence changed the plants, making them stronger and hardier, the flowers more beautiful and their scents sweeter. It was a fitting end.

Remembering Flora's words, Bloom sought out Lucy and Mirta's families. They had married their boyfriends and had children, but both had died defending a village from hostile invaders. Amore's prediction had come true; they had had a lifetime friendship.

She learned that their husbands were long dead, and the children had moved off-planet. At last Bloom flew away from Linphea, never looking back.

The last time she visited, Pixie Village was still there, but the pixies themselves were short-lived, and many generations had passed. She was known only as a legendary fairy by Lockette and the other's decendents.

Time passed, and her life continued to weigh on her. She checked, and learned that fifty-eight thousand years had passed since she was born. The fact saddened her, but she thought of the words of Faragonda and Flora, and took heart in them. She did her best to live a normal life in between missions, but it was so hard. Time passed so quickly.

Finally she could not stand it any more. She had to know why. Changing her appearance she disappeared into the forests of Domino to seek the Great Dragon.

After a couple of decades of wandering, helping people in small ways, living with them, learning what life was again, the Dragon spoke to her.

DAUGHTER. YOU HAVE SOUGHT ME, AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR ME TO SPEAK TO YOU. HOLD YOUR QUESTIONS, FOR I KNOW YOUR MIND AND HEART AND WHAT YOU WOULD ASK.

I AM SORRY FOR THE GREAT BURDEN I HAVE LAID UPON YOU, BUT THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY. YOUR MORTAL BODY COULD NOT CONTAIN THE ENERGIES IT NEEDS FOR THE TASK AHEAD. I HAD TO FEED IT TO YOU SLOWLY, LET YOU ADAPT TO IT, AND LEARN TO WIELD IT. Bloom felt sadness. IT WAS A LESSON I LEARNED AT THE COST OF MY FIRST ONE.

"First..."

THE UNIVERSE IS BILLIONS OF YEARS OLD. YOU ARE NOT MY FIRST EMISSARY, NOR WILL YOU BE MY LAST.

"Oh."

THE TIME THAT HAS PASSED HAS COST YOU VERY DEARLY, AND YOU HAVE HANDLED IT WELL. BUT NOW IT IS OVER. THE DANGER HAS ARRIVED, AND YOU MUST MEET IT.

A picture appeared to her of a great dark shape, one tendril of the same stuff wiping out planets, reducing them to rubble, then absorbing them and the central sun.

THIS IS THE DEVOURER. IT IS EVIL, REVELLING IN ITS DESTRUCTION OF LIFE AND LIGHT. WITH EACH WORLD AND SUN TAKEN, IT GROWS STRONGER.

YOUR TRAINING, EXPERIENCE, AND KNOWLEDGE WILL USE THE POWER I HAVE GIVEN YOU TO DRIVE IT BACK INTO THE ABYSS IT CAME FROM.  
THIS IS YOUR DESTINY, BLOOM, AND YOU CAN REST WHEN IT IS DONE.

"One way or the other."

THE UNIVERSE CANNOT AFFORD THE OTHER WAY. YOU MUST STOP IT.

"Will I win?"

But the Great Dragon gave her no answer.

She flew away from Domino on the vector that would take her to the Devourer. Faster and faster she flew, the nimbus of magical fire around her growing brighter and larger.

She was startled out of her thoughts and back into the present when she realized she was there. The enemy was not far ahead, blotting out the stars and galaxies. She felt very small; a lone fairy against a monster whose size and power was unimaginable. The Ancestral Witches were nothing compared to it. Indeed, every enemy she had ever fought rolled into one was not a noticeable fraction of its evil.

"No," she thought, "I will not despair. I believe in myself, in my power, in the faith the Great Dragon has in me. I will beat it! I will!"

Hope renewed, she stood with arms and legs out, and the image of the Great Dragon was once more formed around her. It grew in size and power until it was larger than, and outshone, the largest stars in existence. And still it grew, the fairy at its heart willing it to do so.

She was about to cast the spell that would start her attack when it noticed her. A tendril of darkness came toward her at a very high rate of speed, but she dodged and the dragon surrounding her leaned over and bit it.

There was an unimaginable howl in her mind, and she slammed shut her mental barriers before it could overwhelm her.

The tentacle drew back and she followed. When it disappeared into the undulating surface, she changed course, skimming along the body. The Dragonfire lanced out, cutting it open as she passed overhead.

Only the merest echo of the resulting scream came to her, but the backlash almost made her lose control. It took a lot of concentration to reform the Dragon, and continue the attack. Tentacles formed and slapped at her, but they were too slow.

She finished the circuit and flew away from it, watching to see what her handiwork accomplished. The two halves had moved slightly apart; roughly the width of a planetary system. But where she had started was already healed, and the cut was getting smaller.

"NO!" she thought. "It's too big, and I'm not fast enough! I should cut it into several pieces, but to do that I would need help. And who could help me?"

"Ask and ye shall receive!" said a familiar voice. It sounded like Stella, but it couldn't be...

She turned to find the other five fairies of the Winx Club at her back. They were all young again, and in Enchantix form.

"Hi, Bloom!" said Aisha with a wave. "Long time no see!"

"What... how...?" Bloom stammered.

Flora flew over and gave her a hug. "We've always been with you, Bloom!"

"Later, guys!" said Musa, pointing, "The Big Ugly is recovering. We need to finish the job first!"

"Right!" said Bloom, shoving her wonder and joy aside. "You all saw what I did. Each of you do the same thing, going as deep as you can. We'll meet on the far side."

The six fairies separated and started cutting the Devourer into slices like an orange. It writhed and fought and screamed but could not catch its tormenters.

"Fancy meeting you here," joked Stella as they regrouped behind the entity writhing in agony.

There was a collective roll of eyes. One thing hadn't changed; the harder the battle, the worse Stella's jokes.

"Now what?" asked Tecna.

"Plot a course to the center, and we'll destroy it!" said Bloom.

The Technology Fairy didn't answer; she was tapping away on her palmtop.

"Go in THERE? EWWW!" said Stella.

"Got it! Follow me!" said Tecna, and headed for the surface. The others followed close behind.

As they approached, six variously-colored beams of magic struck, boring a hole. Without hesitation they went inside. The Dragon formed around them for protection.

The trip was long and dull. There was nothing to see but each other and the black surrounding them. Bloom was bursting to ask questions, but with an effort held her peace.

Finally Tecna announced the were in the center, but there was nothing making it any different from the rest of the creature.

"We'd best hurry; my readings indicate the wounds are closing," she said.

The Winx girls drew in close around Bloom, who closed her eyes and coiled the Dragonfire tightly around herself. She concentrated on bringing forth as much energy as she could, building it up until she was at her breaking point.

With a scream, Bloom released the Dragonfire in a blinding, white hot ball of fire. It expanded rapidly, blowing apart the Devourer and leaving a cavity in the center around her. It was filled with subatomic particles and radiation, and a very occasional atom of hydrogen. She looked around, but was alone.

As the sphere of Dragonfire expanded, the scream she could dimly sense grew fainter, and finally faded away. The stars burst into view all around her.

She expanded her senses, and found what she sought easily. The remains of the Devourer, the intelligent core, was fleeing back into the deepest space it could find. She didn't chase it; the balance of Good and Evil had to be maintained.

Even though she wasn't tired, she rested a minute, marveling at the expanse of stars and galaxies around her.

"WE DID IT!" came five excited voices, and Bloom was surrounded by her friends, hugging her and being hugged. The joy was almost palpable.

Finally when the excitement died down, Bloom got ready to speak, but was cut off.

"Bloom, don't ask," said Aisha.

"Yeah, you already know the answer," said Stella.

"This is a beautiful moment; why spoil it?" asked Musa.

"I did say we would be together once more," put in Flora.

"Just think logically," added Tecna.

Bloom turned and regarded the field of debris. Rubble, gas, particles, all made from whole galaxies that had been destroyed. It was death, cold, and darkness made by evil.

"Guys... you know what we need to do, don't you?" Bloom asked.

"Of course we do!" said Stella, "We were just waiting for you to realize it."

Bloom looked sharply at her best friend.

"You always used the Dragonfire like a blunt instrument," the blond continued, "But it's the force that created the entire universe! There's another way to use it, and you finally figured that out."

Bloom flushed and the others laughed.

Aisha came over to Bloom and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. One final job, that's all."

The six Guardian Fairies flew to the center of the debris field. It was dark here, and very hot. Some of the rock had not yet cooled down.

The other five formed a circle around Bloom.

"We will give you our power, which represent the elements," said Tecna.

"Wait, what?" asked Bloom.

"Aisha is Water, Flora is Earth, Musa is Air, and you are Fire. Stella represents Light, and I am Intelligence," was the answer.

"Hm. Even after all this time, I never thought of it like that..." mused Bloom.

"All of them are needed, if this last action is to work," said Flora. "Our magic will mix with the Dragonfire, and will help the results be even more splended."

"Ready?" asked Musa.

"Yes. Thank you all once more, friends," said Bloom. "Sisters," she amended.

"We will see you very soon," answered Flora with a smile.

As one, beams of magic converged on Bloom, who absorbed them and added it to her Dragonfire. Time passed and the power built and built within her, mixing and swirling. Suddenly the beams stopped, and Bloom saw she was alone once again.

But it wasn't important. Everything was ready; the power built to its peak, and Bloom released it. Not as an explosion, but as a current. As the power passed over the debris, it disturbed their motions, drawing pieces of rock together, which in turn attracted other pieces of rock. Hydrogen and oxygen atoms formed water molecules, which became comets. Dust began to coalesce into what would one day be stars.

It would take eons, but the beginnings of many new galaxies had been set in motion. Stars would form, and planets, and life. The cycle would continue, and the Dragonfire would see to it.

Bloom let go of all her power. Every last magical drop was needed here, and she was glad to give it up. Her rest was at hand, and she had earned it. With a smile, she became a flash of fairy dust that spread outward over the debris.

Queen Bloom of Domino, Fairy of the Dragonfire, had at last passed on.

The End


End file.
